Bienvenido al club
by Maziixd
Summary: Ambos se encontraron en un bar, donde se uniría a un nuevo club.


**Bienvenido al club**

**Summary**: _Ambos se encontraron en un bar, donde se uniría a un nuevo club._

Por Mazii

_Los personajes no me pertenecen (excepto Raito)_

**Advertencia:** _Lenguaje vulgar, sangre y escena para mayores. Luego de leer esto abstenerse de quejas_.

.

.

.

.

.

Levantó el vaso para que el barman le llevara otro del mismo licor, era una noche bastante fría aunque dentro del bar no se notaba, la música a un alto volumen donde difícilmente podía escuchar sus pensamientos –ni siquiera quería escucharlos– y el fuerte olor a nicotina junto con alcohol, le hacia remover las tripas. Pero no tardo en acostumbrarse.

Siguió pidiendo tequila, quería borrarse el mal gusto de su boca que sufrió en la mañana ¿a quien le importaría? Si ella era de ese maldito club.

El líquido incoloro pasó quemándole la tráquea, con una mueca de dolor que luego disfrutó. No era de ser masoquista pero le encantaba cuando el tequila acompañado de sal junto con el limón se mezcla en su paladar y pasaba por su garganta. Otro más.

.

.

.

.

Disfruto de su leal compañía; el alcohol. Aunque la invitaron a bailar muchas veces no quiso, no le interesaba quería hogar su miseria en alcohol y lo hubiera seguido haciendo hasta que un sujeto –lo miró de reojo– calculó que era de su misma edad o un año mayor, era apuesto, musculoso. Pero no le interesaba, quería seguir ahogándose en su maldita vida.

.

.

.

.

Era el cuarto y ya estaba mareada, el hombre que estaba su lado no podía dejar de verla de reojo, había tenido interés en ella inmediatamente.

—Akane— habló, ya la estaba incomodando un poco así que opto que seria mejor hablarle. Además que pronto se iría y no lo vería nunca más.

—Ranma— le tocó presentarse él, aunque estaba sorprendido de que la chica le hablara.

Hablaron de diversas cosas aunque todo en grandes rasgos, ninguno de los dos especifico nada sobre sus vidas y como las llevaban normalmente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quizás fue el alcohol en su sangre o porque realmente lo querían, pero ambos se estaban sacando la ropa con desesperación. Se encontraban en el departamento de él, ambos excitados.

.

Con movimientos lentos y sensuales fue besándole y dejando un camino de besos húmedos que empezaban desde el lóbulo continuaban por el cuello y terminaban antes de su ombligo, él libido del hombre estaba en su gloria, ella arrodillada le dio una sonrisa traviesa que el supo comprender. Y así comenzó su labor.

Despacio y suave comenzó, quería excitarlo hasta que escuchara su nombre salir de esa garganta tan masculina. Hasta que por fin lo logró, él se rindió y sintió que su alma se liberaba con tan solo expulsar todo ese aire que tenía guardado.

Dejó sus boca y comenzó con las manos, aunque para ella también estaba excitando con la sensación de tenerlo en su labios, quería mirarlo a la cara. Lo obligo a que se sentara en la cama y continuo mientras observaba los gesto de su cara; total placer.

Con sus manos se masturba y con sus pechos masturbaba al miembro de su acompañante, él que por unos segundo notó que ella se estaba masturbando de un solo golpe la tiró a la cama, aunque el nunca había sido bruto con las mujeres, con ella tenia esa necesidad de tratarla así.

Sorprendida, por no saber que pasaba, supo de inmediato cuando el comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su intimidad, que se encontraba caliente y húmeda.

Él no iba hacer apacible con ella, además que quería escucharla gritar, sentir que su voz se rompiera al gritar su nombre, eso quería.

Con sus dedos lo metió hasta al punto "g" donde comenzó acariciarlo, ella se mordió el labio, cosa que noto el hombre y aumento la velocidad en sus dedos y brusquedad. Hasta que gritó de placer y pidiendo más y más.

Le dio un beso apasionado, aun podía sentir el calor de sus jugos –ya que recién se había "corrido"— cuando sus lenguas jugaron entre sí.

Él mismo se masajeo un poco su miembro y con un giño de ojo lo comenzó a introducir lentamente.

—Fuerte…— exigió ella entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Haciéndole caso a su pedido de una sola embestida entró, ambos gritaron a la misma vez, ella por sentirlo dentro de si misma y él por sentirse dentro de ella; una sensación placentera para ambos. Siguieron más fuerte las embestidas.

Se tuvo que agarrar a las sabanas para que no chocara contra la pared, por primera vez sintió que un hombre le complacía en la cama, que ambos eran el uno para el otro, se complementaban perfectamente, y que a ambos le gustaba un poco bruto el sexo.

Sin tardar mucho ambos llegaron al orgasmo, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo mezclándose.

.

El cansancio los venció y Morfeo los corruco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente el se despertó, recordando todo lo que había sucedió ayer en la noche, pero con el problema que su acompañante ya no estaba a su lado sino que una cajita color rojo con un lazo negro.

Al abrirla pudo ver una nota que al momento de leerla su corazón se detuvo.

"¡_Bienvenido al club… del sida!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Fin!

Bueno, aquí en una tarde de aburrimiento no se me ocurrió nada mejor. La idea la saque de unos cuentos que circulan en la Internet.

No se qué les pareció mi segundo lemon? Algo salvaje? A mi me gustó y eso que no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo, me voy por lo oscuro y misterioso.

En fin…. Espero que le haya gustado nos leemos pronto. Bye

PD: Cualquier falta, por favor disculparme.


End file.
